Hetalia Canako
by Archerries
Summary: Jealous fathers, brothers, and friends over Canada. Why? Why don't you come find out. *chuckles* The reader decides the pairing for this story. Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1: Seductive Canada

_**"Jealous fathers and friends are never a good thing."**_

Canada or Madeline Bonneyfoy Kirkland Williams should _ **never be amused**_ when her family or friends attacked whoever flirts with her. She was

known to be a sweet angelic little girl, unless she's playing hockey, no mercy when playing hockey, **_ever_**. Many would be confused when they see a

short hair Madeline or a long hair Alfred, they would definitely be confused as twins. Well, she has natural blonde hair and violets eyes with pale skin and a bear.

Not that she can't protect herself, Kumajirou was given to her ever since she was a little toddler. But, don't that fool you, she's not perfect.

\- She's not that good at standing up for herself, unless she's angry.

\- She usually don't like violence.

\- She's a maple addict.

\- She's a bookworm and sometimes a video gamer.

\- She's the personification of Canada.

 _ **(I made most of these up.)**_

Canada honestly never liked drinking alcohol, she knew it was bad for her health, so she never drank any. Not until her drinks were spiked,

thus earned a glared from the young maiden's two father at a certain albino. It's not like she can't hold her alcohol, she was pretty good at it than her

brother, who was also pretty good compared to many. Her body felt hot, it was not just alcohol, it was also an alchohol mix between two strong kinds.

She felt rather dizzy and weary. Being the hero, her brother is, he offered to bring her home which she nodded. Which earned two protective fathers

trailing behind with a beaten up Prussia and a Hungarian poking him with a stick, staring blankly. Sometimes the party will end with a beaten Prussia laying on

the floor and a Hungarian poking him with a stick, while staring blankly at his stupidity. He should've never prank anyone and their girlfriends or sisters and wife.

While our little Canadian was being carried by her brother, bridal style with a blush on both of her cheeks, she was asleep.

However, it didn't go as plan, it started to rain. Thus, earned a soaked Canadian, American, British, and Frenchman.

They decided to stay in for a little longer, after all, their boss was still in a meeting.

A sudden bang of thunder was heard as Lovina or South Italy hugged onto Spain, tighter in her sleep.

This awoke the little Canadian, her eyes fluttered open, revealing violet eyes but this time her eyes look more sharp of the intelligent kind.

She sat up and stared at her family, unknown to them she was still drunk. There was still a blush on both of her cheeks.

"Mon petite bebe!" France shouted and hugged his daughter. (My lovely baby.) She reached her hands onto his back and hugged back.

"Maddie, are you okay?" America asked, soon her family noticed her hands reached further down France's back and gave his bottom a quick squeeze.

This earned a squeak from the Frenchman.

"W-who are you and what did you do to the real Canada?!" America blurted out. A little smile seems to form on the younger twin's lip.

"But, brother i am Canada~!" She said slowly tracing his abs under his soaked shirt. A seductive smiled formed on her lips, she grabbed her brother's

tie. Bringing him down and almost falling on her, if he hadn't placed his hand on the red sofa, before he can react, Canada gently poked him in

between the leg with her knee. She brought the distracted America down, more and more till, she was breathing against his ears and sucking on it.

"Hmm~! What's wrong?" She whispered seductively before giving his ear a lick.

She only had on a soaked shirt and sweater.

The British was currently out cold from the vodka with the French who fainted, proudly yet scared of his own daughter.

"Dude, this is not cool! The hero shouldn't be doing this, he's supposed to help the damsel in distres-" Before America can finish, a lip was placed on his

own with a pair of legs cradling his hips. There was a faint smell of Alcohol, and fighting for dominance when America pulled away.

"I don't think-" Before Alfred can finish, Madeline placed her forefinger on his lip. She then pulled him closer whispering.

"Shh, we're going to have fun~!" She whispered against his ear, thus earned a shiver down Alfred's spine.

Everyone was in the room shocked, after hearing the scream of the Frenchman before he fainted.

"Matvie, you're drunk. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Asked Ukraine, thus earned a Canadian standing up and blushing.

"K-K-Katsuya!" She shuttered out before tackling her for a hug, luckily they didn't fall. It looked like everything was back to normal, when she leaned

in and whispered something about Alfred.

"Alfred's going to show me his 65,755 mi²." She said seductively before giggling like a school girl and pushing Alfred, who was behind her against the

floor. This time her hair fell loose down to her waist and she whispered in a sexy female voice.

"Riiight?" She said before cradling his hip, with her on top.

"Hic-I-Hic-Wanna-Hic-Screw-Hic-You-Hic-Tonight." She whispered before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl

The young blond would smile at the broken necklace in her hands. It was the only gift she received from England, it meant a lot to her.

She thought for a while; 'why am i so invisible?' She sighed as she reached for her normal coat, she always wore as Canada, a male.

She wanted to tuck her hair into her coat, when Kumajirou jumped on her from behind.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked, before dropping maple syrup on her by accident while munching on pancakes.

She gently grabbed Kumajirou and led the young bear onto the ground before taking her coat off.

"I'm Canada, your owner." She smiled, as she gently kneel down to pet Kumajirou's head.

She sighed as Kumajirou nodded and left the room before she can say anything.

She went to her closet to only have her female outfit, she remembered; she was so tired yesterday that she forgot about her laundry.

She thought about staying home, they wouldn't notice anyway.

She was shocked to remember today was an important day during the meeting, they would discuss what to do with their islands and lands; she then remembered her brother will most likely endanger her people.

* * *

She leaned against the wall of the meeting room when she saw that everyone was in the room, she had on her girl outfit.

Her hair was down to her hips with her narrowed purple eyes, glowing. She wore a black tank top and black jeans below her ankle; with a diamond necklace on her neck and a simple pair of silver earrings that are the shape of a square. She also had on red ankle sneaker boots, with a red sweater that spells Canada when zipped but for now it was unzipped. She had a belt made from pure leather and it was a dark brown.

She decided to sneak in, she wouldn't want to be noticed now as a female.

She opened the door gently, making sure to not make a sound and closed the door behind, walking quietly towards her seat.

Everyone was staring at the young lad, who just walked in elegantly.

She sat down, but was shock when everyone had their eyes on her.

"Hello..." She waved, trying to figure out if they were staring at something else.

"Konichiwa."

"Hello, dear."

"Hola, Senorita."

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

"Hello!, I'm the hero!"

"Kesesese."

She leaned against her chair and sighed.

"So as i was saying, i think we should use Antarctica number two as testing grounds!" America shouted as Canada froze.

"Where exactly?" She questioned.

"Just above my country! Nobody uses it anyway." America answered.

This angered the young Canadian, her grip on the table harden as a loud sound can be heard when the table broke.

"Woah! Dudette, chill!" America shouted.

"The so call place you called Antarctica number two is my _**COUNTRY**_ and my civilians live there." She said, with a threatening aura flowing out.

She looked rather pissed and most country were frighten of what the young lad could do.

"Dude, chill! We can just evacuate them an-" America said but before he can finish a hockey stick flew passed him scraping his cheek forcing blood out and hitting the wall with brutal force.

"Excuse me?" She said, this time with more venom laced.

* * *

Prussia stared at the Canadian female as she strode out of the meeting room as a frightened America sat to the ground shaking.

'Being his sister has benefits.' He thought.

He followed quickly after and found the young Canadian near the elevator.

He quickly ran as she entered and the elevator was about to close, he made it just in time before the elevator closed.

He pushed the young Canadian against the wall, by accident and they stared at each other for a moment.

The elevator opened with a 'bing' when it closed again as he pinned the young lad down.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked.

"Uh, sorry about that-uh, birdie-can you uh- let me stay with you?" Prussia asked.

"I g-guess." She answered, flustered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MADDIE?" America screamed as the elevator opened.


	3. Chapter 3

discontinued.


End file.
